


Mortals, Shadows & Guardians

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gen, Out of Character, Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood) Being an Asshole, Smut, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: In a world when things seem so ordinary, lies wonder and magic. When three sisters get tangled in the world of Guardians, everything changes but will it be a good or bad change?





	1. New Beginning... Is it?

**Author's Note:**

> And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it. ~~Roald Dahl

The snowflakes fell from the cloudy sky coating the trees and ground in a blanket of white. The gust of the wind blew through the leafless branches, sending a chill that was evident all around. Miles upon miles was an endless trail of snow, the effect it had on the landscape was breath taking. 

Sitting in the backseat of the family car sat three girls, each doing something to pass the time spent from the long car ride, for they were heading to their new home which they were not too excited about. The youngest, a bubbly seven year old with two missing front teeth was blowing on the window closest to her creating fog and doodling patterns on the screen; the second girl a teen, sixteen years of age sat with her feet in a pretzel with earplugs in her ears whilst solving a crossword puzzle. Lastly the eldest, scrolled through the contents of her iPod with little interest. She glanced at her sisters who seemed to be engrossed in what they were doing and wondered how they were feeling about the whole idea of moving: it's not like they really had a choice in the matter, it was inevitable. Their parents both got a huge promotion at their jobs and the offer was too good to refuse, the girls were really happy for their parent's promotion but the idea of moving to another country was the cause of discomfort. 

"big sis, look I drew a horse, isn't it cute?" 

she came out of her thoughts and looked over at her sister and her masterpiece, all she could do was smile,

"it is cute, good job." 

the little girl grinned showing her gaps, giggled and turned back towards the window. Slouching into the seat she leaned her head against the window, watching the clouds and before long, drifted off to sleep.  

*******-**-*-**********-**--**-*******------*******----'*

A large gust of wind travelled through the clouds soaring as high as it could go. Laughter filled the air as wind started to shape the clouds into funny patterns. Out of nowhere flew a boy wearing brown pants that were torn at the knees, a blue jumper with a hood; swinging in this hands was a wooden staff. He wore no shoes. Now you may be wondering how is it possible for a boy to be flying especially in cold weather with no shoes, right? Well this was no ordinary boy, for his hair was of the very color of snow falling from the sky and his eyes of a smoky grey color, he appeared to be around the age of sixteen but in reality he was over three hundred years old. Crazy right? I know but its no tale for you see this very boy was none other than the famous Jack Frost. 

Jack loved this time of year, where he could create blizzards and snow storms also play snowball fight with the children in the nearby town. Yes one thing about Jack is the fact that he's very mischievous and also happy. Ever since the battle a year ago between the master of nightmares, Pitch Black and the guardians plus him becoming a full fledged guardian as well not to mention the thrill of being seen by children, Jack was beyond eccentric, he had never been so happy in this immortal existence. 

"Wind, you know where to take me," he said

then he was swooped up and went flying faster than ever through clouds until he came to the small town. He swooped down, flying along the streets and pavement freezing them along the way; he let out a chuckle when a couple with groceries started skating as they tried to get to their car,   

desperately trying not to spill any content from their bags. He froze the windows, creating icicles on them, whilst he used the wind to blow violently along the houses causing the windows to rattle. Ever since the battle, Jack took it upon himself to overlook the children of this town, to ensure their safety to those who believed in him or not. He was flying making his daily rounds when he stopped as he thought he heard the voices of children laughing and arguing? 

Jack out of total curiosity went towards the source of interest and watched as a little girl ran out a house laughing, two other girls followed after as one chased her whilst and the other stood on the steps watching them. Jack knew they had to be new in town because he had never seen them before, and as he observed them he became more curious about them 

"you can't catch me Esther and if you don't you'll never get back your earphones."

the little girl said reaching into her pockets and took out a pink colored earplugs 

"give them back Rabecca, you know how much I dislike you taking my things, now give it back!" 

the little girl shook her head, smiled and took off running again, her sister not too far behind. Just then a car pulled up through the driveway and a couple stepped out holding many heavy bags, the girl standing on the steps walked towards them and offered assistance; Jack watched her intently, noting the way her long black hair blew from the wind, her violet eyes carrying an emotion of sadness in them but it vanished as she stopped in front of the couple

"Elexandra, where are your sisters? I need them to carry a few things into the house, I would ask your father but as you can see he has his hands full."

As if on cue, the two girls came running towards them

"Mommy your back!" squealed the little girl, 

Jack noticed that two of her front teeth were missing and smiled at how cute she looked 

"mom please tell Rabecca to give me my earphones,"

Esther asked her mother with annoyance in her voice, the woman looked down at her youngest daughter 

"now dear, what have I told you about taking your sister's things? Give back what belongs to her so she can be at ease and the two of you need to help bring in the remaining bags from the car, we need to finish unpacking a few more things before we"re all settled in." 

the three groaned simultaneously at the mention of the word unpacking

"I know you three are exhausted but it's better we complete the task before the day is out. I really have no intentions of doing anything major tomorrow, plus your father and I have to stop in at the new office and take care of some papers. Now come on, the day is rapidly coming to an end, it's cold out and we have work to do." 

With all that said she headed into the house, the two girls went to the car and each collected the last remaining bags and headed into the house, their big sister close behind them. 

***--******-******--*********---*********-----------****

Jack stayed where he was for a few more minutes before he flew away. His mind was filled with so many thoughts as he decided to head away from town, he needed to see someone

"wind take me to North" 

A gust of wind swooped him up and he vanished, a pair of eyes saw as he disappeared causing her to gasp and she dropped her doll, the head of her sister turned to look at her 

"Rabecca are you okay? You dropped your doll, and can you close your mouth," the little girl turned to her

"E-ra" she said using the nickname she gave her sister 

"I just saw a boy with a staff fly away, he had white hair and he had no shoes on." Elexandra watched her sister questionably 

"Becka don't be silly there is absolutely no way anybody can fly unless by plane and no one in their right mind would be bare-feet in the snow, they'll freeze, now are you sure that's what you saw?" Rabecca nodded her head 

"yeah I'm sure E-ra" if their was one thing Elexandra learned about her little sister is to never doubt her, not even if it's just her imagination and the look on her face indicated that she was serious. 

"Well I'm sure you'll see him again, now pick up your doll and let's go help mama make dinner." 

Doing as she was told she quickly grabbed her sister's hand and headed towards the kitchen to help their mother. 

Sitting in her room by the window Esther looked out at the nearby houses and sighed, her chocolate brown bangs covered her eyes. She hated moving: moving meant new location, new location meant new school and having to make friends all over again and she disliked doing that. Esther was not a very social child, she always tried to keep to herself and only spoke when she felt it was necessary its only around her family that she converses most. 

' I wish we were back in Toronto, all my friends are there I don't know anyone here.' 

she pouted and rest her head against the window as she let her mind wander reminiscing on her times back at her old home. Esther growled, launched herself on her bed and buried her head under the pillow to try and block out the surrounding world

'there's nothing of me here, it's boring and dull, what a nightmare, I just want to disappear' she began to cry as she allowed her misery to take over and before long she fell asleep.

****-----********-***--*****------*******----********-------

Somewhere dark and unknown sat a figure massaging his temple trying to get rid of the migraine that progressed through his frontal lobes. He had just returned from spreading nightmares and mayhem which normally thrilled him but today he just wasn't in high spirits. He growled and rose from his chair and headed onto his balcony as he was greeted by night, the stars being the only source of light: he began to pace,

"I'm extremely bored out of my mind and I need something to entertain me, perhaps I could pop in and give the guardians each a mild heart attack but then again that doesn't spark my interest. Wait I could cause a entire global blackout, that should cause devastation, many children are terrified by the dark but I did that last month......... No I need something different, I need someone new to scare senseless, yes I'll do that but who?"

he questioned himself just then a faint light came from his dark version of the world map, instantly he stopped his pacing and appeared next to the globe observing the cause of the light, he smirked 

"there? Now I wonder what child this could be."

Looking at the map once more he turned and headed back onto the balcony, with the flick of his wrist a black stallion appeared in front of him which he mounted and grabbed the reins 

"come old friend we have new blood to terrify," and with that he disappeared into a cloud of black.

The sun was setting, its golden rays being blocked out by the clouds, casting the sky in a contrast of orange and grey, shadows began to quickly creep gradually throughout town, the woods getting darker and darker by the minute giving anyone who passed it an ominous feeling. Before long the sun had completely vanished and the world was graced by nightfall. Billions and billions of stars appeared giving the dark sky a lovely scenery by now the town was lit from street lamps to blazing Christmas lights, yes everyone was preparing for the holidays. Still in her room locked up with her head buried under the pillow Esther was sound asleep haunted by her many dreams and thoughts, she tossed and turned over causing the pillow covering her head to fall off, the glow of the moon shining on her face. Stepping from the shadows a figure clad in black appeared and walked to her bedside, watching her as she slept, the rise and fall of her chest moving unevenly as she squirmed in her sleep, beats of sweat trickling from her forehead. He stood observing her and found it somewhat strange and intriguing that she was having a nightmare and he wasn't the cause of it. Moving closer he raised his hand and rest it on her brow to see what had her in a state of discomfort, what he saw caused him to smirk 

"I see, how interesting and of someone her age to still believe," suddenly Esther's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright her breathing coming in short breaths, she closed her eyes to steady her breathing, as she got her bearings she sensed a presence in her room; turning her head she nearly screamed in shock but her voice caught in her throat, for standing before her with eyes black as night and full of interest, mischief and curiosity was someone she thought was just a fragment of her imagination, Esther heard stories about him, saw numerous pictures of him or the image artists tried to capture and here he was, no one other than Pitch Black or as little merry children would call him 'boogie man'.

"you're him aren't you? Your Pitch Black, wielder of nightmares" 

she heard herself say, her voice slightly trembling; Pitch watched the girl with new found interest 

"so you can see me, that's interesting especially someone of your age, and yes I am who you said I am,for I am none other than Pitch Black but as you silly mortals so commonly labeled me as the Boogie man."

Esther looked at him with curiosity and fear, she couldn't understand why the boogie man was standing in her room or even why he was talking to her, wasn't he suppose to be scaring her with nightmares?

However the last time she checked she stopped believing in fairy tales and mythical creatures but here she was talking to one such creature

"I can't believe I'm talking to the boogie man, he's not real." he laughed at her statement, she looked at him her eyes widening 

"if I'm not real then how come you're talking to me little girl?" he asked her giving a mischievous grin. 

Esther cautiously got up from her bed and reached out her hand to touch his face, his eyes following her every move. When her hand came into contact with his cold, pale skin her hands trembled

'oh dear niblets he's real.' the only thing plausible left to do was scream and she screamed and tried to run for her bedroom door but he quickly grabbed hold of her wrist 

"l-let me go" before he could speak the bedroom door was opened at an alarming speed and standing at the doorway Pitch saw a girl with long black hair and piercing purple eyes

"I advise you to let her go Pitch" he looked at her, astonished that a girl as old as she was could see him, but as she stood there he observed her more a memory flashed in his mind, he just smiled turned backed to Esther before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Elexandra watched her sister before she turned heading back to her room. Esther snapped out of her trans and ran after Elexandra 

"wait, how can you see him and you spoke to him like you two know each other, what's going on? Aren't you scared of him?" 

Elexandra turned and watched her sister "I know him because I had dealings with him before when I was younger, plus he remembered me that's why he smiled. Don't worry he's not as scary as he looks, now if you'll excuse me I'm going for a walk in the woods and your dinner is the microwave." 

"a walk, but where is mama and papa? becky?" 

"they went to the office an hour ago and becky is already sleeping, now I'm leaving," with that she turned and headed down the stairs and out the door, 

all Esther could do was shake her head before heading down to the kitchen to eat her overdue meal and thinking about how to protect herself from the likes of Pitch.

\--****--****--***----****---*****---****---******-------**--

Jack landed on the balcony that lead into North's workshop and walked into him office deep in thought, he passed Tooth, Bunny and the sandman on the way, their gazes followed him as he passed all three of them and were puzzled that he has not greeted them. Sandman turned to them with a question mark above his head, 

"I wonder what's bothering Jack?" Tooth asked with concern 

"ah I'm sure it's nothing, if it's anything major he'll tell us, let North handle him in the mean time."

Bunnymund reassured her. They went back to their game of Chinese checkers each curious and concerned about Jack. North looked up from his list lying across his work desk as Jack entered his office a serious expression on his face 

"what's the matter Jack, someone beat you up or got hurt?" he shook his head and paced back and forth before turning to North

"I'm confused." was all he said as he sat on the floor in a pretzel, his staff across his lap. North looked at him puzzled  

"what are you confused about Jack?"

"a girl" North blinked for a few moments before smiling 

"Jack that's no reason to be confused, come tell me how you feel." Jack smirked 

"for the first time in three hundred years I've never felt this unbearable loneliness, until I laid eyes on her: her ebony hair blowing in the wind and her unusual purple eyes. I've never seen anyone like her." 

North grinned as he heard Jack speak "seems to me like you like this girl, my boy" 

"I-I no way - that's not possible, what?" North chuckled at his stuttering

"relax Jack, don't get nervous, I think you should talk to her."

"but a girl her age does not believe in us- in me, she won't be able to see me." North stroked his beard in thought 

"well, you'll never know until you try, now will you,"North said, Jack thought for a while then smiled

"thanks North. I better get going now, I'll tell you how things go"

"sure keep me posted sunny boy and remember be yourself, no use in getting nervous and chicken out."

Jack laughed before flying out a near by window and disappearing into the clouds. Not moments after he left the other guardians entered into North's office and found that Jack wasn't there

"where's Jack?" bunny asked "is he alright?" Tooth blurted out, sandman just looked around frantically. North grinned causing them to look at him with confusion

"it seems that Jack-y boy is in love"

"WHAT!!" 

**--**---**--**-----*****--****--***--***--*------******-----*

Elexandra walked out the house, took a deep breath of fresh air and headed in the direction of the woods located at the back of the house, lucky for her the snow wasn't too deep so walking in the snow wasn't difficult. She made a mental note not to stray too far into the woods and within 15 minutes into her walk she stopped to sit on a log that faced a frozen pond.

Elexandra really loved the night, especially when it was cold, the sound of an owl in the distance or the stillness of the night. She closed her eyes and thought of absolutely nothing, the quiet was too comfortable, all of a sudden a snowball hit her behind her head. Elexandra opened her eyes, turned her head to see who attacked her when another snowball hit her square in the face causing her to fall off the log and into the snow. She lay in the snow and swore under her breath with the snow still on her face, then Elexandra felt fingers move over her face taking the ice off, however, what was most peculiar was the fact that whoever fingers they were, were as cold as the ice and they were bare. 

As the last of the snow was wiped away Elexandra opened her eyes and gasped, for standing above her was a boy with smoky grey eyes and the whitest hair she had ever seen, but what really caught was the fact that she couldn't move, it's like she was frozen solid, her face completely flushed. 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I'd hit you so hard, are you okay?" his voice sounding clear in her ears, so she wasn't dreaming.  

"ah-mm I-I....." she gulped 'what the heck is wrong with me?' "I'm fine, I think," he chuckled and Elexandra could have sworn that her heart skipped a beat,

"you need to get up or else the snow will soak your clothes, here take me hand." She looked at his now outstretched hand, contemplated on whether to take it or not and just settled for taking it 

"thank you," he nodded. When she had dusted herself off, she took the opportunity to observe the strange boy 

"why are your feet bare and wearing no protective clothes from the cold? And what's with that piece of stick in your hand?" Jack moved to the log and sat down

"well for starters, I don't like shoes, second I don't need protection from the cold I love it and thirdly my powers are stored in this staff."

Elexandra watched him intently "who are you?" she finally asked, he smirked 

"come on, haven't you figured it out yet, I'm Jack Frost." 


	2. Encountering enemies, spells and pets?

Elexandra stood watching Jack as if he were crazy, she couldn't quite grasp what he just said 'haven't you figured it out yet, I'm Jack Frost' his voice ran in her ears, she blinked.

Jack watched her from his end and was waiting for a reaction, any reaction but all he got was silence and it made him anxious. He thought introducing himself would freak her out, making her run away in fright but here she was standing before him staring with an expression he couldn't understand, however, what she did next slightly startled him; she laughed.

 

Elexandra finally let the information sink in and she felt herself laughing. It's not like she intended to, it just came out unexpectedly. The next thing she knew she was holding her sides as she laughed harder.

Jack on the other hand was  
getting a bit irritated, he didn't like being laughed at and before he could stop himself he sent a gust of wind her way knocking her down in the snow

"Hey whats the big idea!?" she said angrily 

"Quit laughing," Jack replied.

Elexandra glared at him "I can laugh if I want to, and if you must know I wasn't laughing at you," 

Jack didn't believe her "well if your reason for laughing wasn't me then what's so funny?" 

Elexandra got up from the snow, dusted herself off and started to walk back into the direction of her home.

"Wait where are you going?" 

"I'm going home, I'm not going to tell you why I was laughing because you so rudely knocked me down. I thought Guardians were kind, courteous mythical beings but apparently you didn't make that list, goodbye." 

Jack watched her as she walked away, her words surprising him, 'wait did she just mention guardian? How the heck did she know?' he shook himself from his thoughts and flew to catch up with her, grabbing her hand just before she exited the woods, she turned around, purple eyes meeting grey

"Please let go off my hand, Jack."

"No, not until you tell me why you laughed and how is it that you know that I'm a guardian," it was more a statement than a question.

Elexandra sighed "to answer your second question, I read a lot and mythical beings is an interest of mine, it just so happens that I have had the privilege of meeting a few guardians in my much younger years, however, it is only recently that I learnt of a new guardian which so happens to be you, which leads to me answering your first question; I always wondered what you looked like and had many crazy and wacky description and when you introduced yourself as Jack frost, my mind didn't take the information right away, I almost didn't believe you but since you knocked me down with a gust of wind, you made your point and cleared your identity," 

Jack watched her with a bewildered expression, "hold on a minute, so your saying that the reason you laughed was the fact that you didn't expect my identity to be as it is?"

She smiled and nodded "then how exactly did you imagine me?"

Elexandra chuckled "I pictured you to be smaller, more ugly with a long nose and pointy eared, with glittery clothing."

He raised an eyebrow "well I'm glad I look nothing of the sort" 

she just smiled at his statement "guess it's safe to say that I'm glad you don't fit that description either, now that I've answered your questions, please let go of my hand so I can go inside, I'm freezing."

Jack let go of her hand immediately, having totally forgotten that he still held it, "sorry" "its okay, no harm done, it was nice meeting you Jack Frost and now I'm must be going."

Once again she walked away and again he grabbed her hand "wait, you didn't tell me your name,"

Elexandra looked at him, their joined hands and back at him again "it's Elexandra Noel, now I really need to go, it's getting late and my parents will be worried, that's if their not home yet," 

"alright, alright but promise me something," she looked at him skeptically 

"what is it Jack?" 

"can you meet me here tomorrow?" Elexandra's eyes widened "why?"

Jack groaned "are you always this skeptical?" 

She rolled her eyes "yeah I am, got a problem with that?"

"kinda, but..........never mind, its just that I want to see you again, if that's okay with you."

'Wait is he serious? Well I guess seeing him again won't hurt, it's not like I have anything to do tomorrow'

"alright Jack I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon, now I really have to go, not everyone is immune to the cold."

Pleased with her answer, Jack let go of her hand "until tomorrow Elexandra." he said before disappearing through the trees.

Elexandra let out her breath she didn't know she held, before heading towards her home just a few steps away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pitch appeared in his lair with a grin on his face, never would he have thought he'd ever see Elexandra again and what made it even better, she had a sister, a very interesting one. Yes the time for revenge is at hand. This time he would make her pay for what she did to him, starting with Esther. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

Esther awoke at the sound of her alarm, she groaned "why the heck did I set the alarm? I don't remember setting the alarm" she grumbled. 

Tossing her blanket aside, she rose and descended down the stairs to the kitchen where her family were already assembled "morning everyone, why is everyone up so early, especially Becky?" she asked, sitting on a bar stool 

"morning sweetie," said both her parents "we have to head down to the office again this morning for a few hours and we're carrying Rabecca with us. Your father wants her to get familiar with the town by showing her around," their mother said 

"Well firstly i had no intention of sleeping in today, plus something interesting happened yesterday and I feel like following it up that's why I'm up. Which leads me to ask, why are you up so early Esther, it's so unlike you"

Esther looked at Elexandra "um- well I wanted to talk to you, plus visit a few stores, if that's okay with mom and dad." 

Elexandra rolled her eyes and both sisters looked at their parents 

"sure Esther, it's okay with me and your mother but only for a few hours, I don't want you wondering far, we can give you a drop in town if you like,"

Esther nodded then looked back at Elexandra, who gave her a gesture "yeah-yeah we'll talk but not until tonight, I got a lot on my plate." 

"E-ra, can you paint something for me, please," Becky said with a pleading voice, Elexandra raised an eyebrow "I'm curious, what is it puffer?"

Esther snickered, she really adored the nickname E-ra gave Becky even though she would never admit it.

"The bunny, please paint the bunny!" E-ra laughed, then took a bite of her waffle "sure puffer, no problem, you'll get it when you get back home," Becky squealed with joy making everyone laugh. After everyone finished, they got ready to go their separate ways 

"hey E-ra, what you plan on doing since you're gonna be the only one in the house after we leave?" Esther asked as she walked in the living room fixing her clothes.

"I might just read a book, or paint, whatever mood I'm in....anyways you better skedaddle, mom and dad are about to leave," 

"oh right, they're giving me a ride to town, see you later."

"okay and be careful, oh and if I'm not home when you get back, lock up and stay inside," 

"okay E-ra, bye." with that Esther ran down the stairs to meet her parents. Elexandra waved at them from the window and watched as the car disappeared "the whole day for myself, now time to get busy." 

 

 

Elexandra spent her morning cleaning the house and sketching. She had finished coloring the bunny for Becky and left it nailed on the wall of her bedroom in a frame.

Smiling to herself she knew her sister would go crazy when she returns from her day out to find the artwork hanging in her room just as she'd enter the room. Putting away the remaining of her art supplies, E-ra glanced at the clock on the wall

"11:30....Mmm just enough time to make myself a quick snack before I go for my walk," quickly she went to the kitchen and fixed lunch which comprised of a ham sandwich, fruit salad, glass of cranberry juice and a bar of snickers for dessert. After she was finished and clean she slipped on her snow shoes, gloves and hat and headed out the door, heading straight for the woods. 

 

 

Esther wondered along the aisle of the bookstore, eyes glancing along the shelves as she tried to read the title of the books she passed. She really had no clue what she was looking for; okay she did know.

After her encounter with the infamous Lord of Nightmares she wanted to find a way to defend herself against him, if there was one thing she knew for certain was that he would be back and he'd have something up him sleeve. His very presence was frighten, intimidating and yet she found him interesting. Plus Esther was curious to know what happened between him and Elexandra. The tension between them was like a thick cloud of smoke. 

Yep Pitch BLack was bad news. What she could figure out is why she wanted the follow afyer him when he disappeared. Esther couldn't get out of her mind how cold yet smooth his skin felt underneath her fingertips, or the way his eyes glowed in the darkness of her room, the very thought of him send shivers down her spine. 

Finally her eyes landed on a book that looked promising :ANCIENT FOLKLORE, MYTHS AND SPELLS: "this should do it, and the price is not bad for such a big book."

Making her way to the cashier, she wondered what Pitch was doing right now *oh get over yourself Esther, what he's doing should be the last of your worries right now, better find a way to save your skin, or else your ass is toast* her libido spoke in irritation 

*oh shut-up and go back in your corner till I need your opinion* the voice in her head mumbled some incoherent words before it was reduced to nothing but silence. "excuse me, I would like to purchase this book please," she said to get the cashier's attention who had earphones in his ears and his head in a book; he however didn't hear her, so she tapped her index finger on the book page, yup that most definitely got his attention, for he unplugged the mugs from his ears and gave a quick apology before cashing the book. 

Thanking him, Esther headed out the store and welcomed the cool air. Although she wasn't a huge lover of the cold weather like E-ra, its cool air was always a comfort. "Dad said if I wanted a lift back home I could stop by the office but- I think I'll take the stroll home."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Elexandra walked in the snow and admired its color, loving the sound of it crushing underneath her boots and how it was just water crystalized to produce something so breathtaking. 

She walked deeper into the woods until she came to the same pond from last night, and looked out at its frozen state, purple eyes diverting all around her surroundings, trying to find a certain someone. Silence surrounded her, she kept checking her watch at intervals of five minutes, it was now 12:15 PM, E-ra was getting impatient.

"Why can't people be punctual, its way past noon, where is he?" she said out load as she continued to look around. Suddenly a gust of wind swirled around her catching her completely off guard. AGAIN.

"JACK!" she yelled as she fell off the log she sat on. At the sound of his name Jack appeared in front of her and crouched to her level, a mischievous smile on his lips 

"you called Elexandra" she shot him an annoyed look "first off you are late Jack, second you knocked me to the ground yet again"

"I'm sorry but I had a little complication with transportation," E-ra raised an eyebrow

"transportation? Seriously, is that all you could find? Real smart," 

"wow skeptical and sarcastic, I need to behave around you" he said jokingly, she ignored his comment

"I'm really sorry for being late, I was in a meeting with the other guardians," her face lit up upon hearing that, completely curious to what it might be

"I know it's none of my concern but what was the meeting about?" Jack looked at her

"nothing really, just plans for the next season, upcoming Christmas party, reconstruction of the workshop, the usual, nothing special," 

E-ra smiled "a Christmas party now that sound like fun, you Guardians are so lucky, you're never bored."

He chuckled "well that's not entirely true, if we have absolutely nothing to do then we get bored." She was filled with curiosity, and forgot that she was still on the ground

"what exactly do you do for fun besides knocking people to the ground?"

Jack rolled his eyes "I help North at the workshop, torment Bunny mercilessly, assist Tooth with her fairies, compete at chess with the Sandman and play a nice gave of snowball fight with the children here in town, you should join in sometime." 

"Wow seems to me like you've very busy. Well I've only moved into town yesterday and haven't had a chance to meet anyone as yet, well besides you, so a snowball fight sounds interesting seeing that I've never partook in one before."

Jack's eyes widened a little "wait, never? Where were you living before you came here?" "Toronto, Canada but where we resided, snow hardly fell it was mostly cold winds thats all and whatever bit of snow we got wasn't sufficient enough to have snowball fights." Jack shook his head

"I'm making sure you partake in a snow fight before the week is out, you have no idea what you're missing,"

E-ra laughed and Jack found himself being drawn to her laugher, it sounded melodious, when E-ra opened her eyes she froze, Jack's face was only a few centimeters away from hers. Elexandra could feel blood being drawn to her cheeks, the rate of her heart beat rose rapidly. Jack's eyes were so mesmerizing and she found that she couldn't look away, even when he kissed her. 

Elexandra found herself being draw into the kiss, the warmth of his skin surrounding her; she had never been kissed before and would question herself about how it would be, she had read books saying that a girls first kiss was magical and special, however, nothing could compare to how she felt right now, her entire body felt like it was on fire. Jack watched as her cheeks became red, expression lost, she looked breath taking. He pulled away allowing her to catch her breath.

Elexandra opened her eyes and looked at him, her breathing still uneasy. "What was that for?" he chuckled at her question 

"couldn't resist love, you were so tempting and taste delicious" Elexandra turned crimson at his statement "d-do-not say that, how embarrassing"

all he could do was chuckle, he really wasn't expecting her reaction to be so so innocent,

"what's the matter love, never been kissed before?" Elexandra groaned and hid her face

"isn't it obvious you dolt? That was my first kiss" Jack looked at her

"you mean to tell me a girl your age has never been kissed before?" 

"no I've never been kissed before until now, trust me I'm not the only 18 year old who remained kiss less." Jack laughed at her statement.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Esther walked along the pavement with her newly bought book secured to her chest, deep in thought. Upon passing an alley she heard a crashing noise and paused at the entrance, she heard the crashing sound again a cry of pain was heard. 

Without caution, Esther walked forward into the alley darkness slowly surrounding her. Not long after she saw a kitten struggling to get out of a crate "oh a kitty, poor thing.....here let me help you"

advancing towards the kitten she calmed him down and picked him "oh you are so coming home with me, good thing mom wont mind once I tell her where I found you. Do you want to come home with me?" as if the kitten understood he meowed, Esther giggled, wrapped the kitten in her scarf and continued to walk back home.

Not long after she disappeared from the alley, pitch appeared and grinned "plan in motion." 

 

Elexandra sneezed and groaned under her breath. Jack watched her, concern on his face

"don't make that face I'm fine jack, it's just *sneeze* that *sneeze* oh no she did not!" Jack looked at her puzzled, he really couldn't understand why she was suddenly acting so strange.

"What are you talking about?"

Elexandra sprang up "sorry but I have to go Jack, I'll see you later"

"huh but wait---" but she was already gone. Jack couldn't figure out why she ran off "I'll find out later."

Just then one of Tooth's fairy's appeared, humming urgently "alright I'll be right there." A gust of wind and he was gone.

 

                       


End file.
